Americans at Hogwarts
by Leha Ariel Malfoy
Summary: A Read-the-books fanfic where I combined Harry Potter and a story I am writing. I created the American characters but not the characters or places after they leave the US
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the American characters. All of the characters and places once Leha and her family leave America belong to J.K. Rowling. But the American characters are not to be stolen. Thank you.**

Leha was awoken by Carrie Ann only to find herself barely able to wake up. She finally rolled herself out of bed, awoke Amilia, and met Isla in the kitchen for breakfast. When Leha and Saron had gone to the store the night before, they had bought muffins for breakfast this morning. Saron hadn't eaten his yet, Carrie Ann's was already gone, and Isla had eaten half of hers and was proceeding to straigten her hair and brush her teeth and throw on light make-up that couldn't be seen in the darkness of the morning. Leha got 2 paper towels and spread them in front of Amilia's and her chairs. She then grabbed a large muffin and split it in half, putting each half on a separate paper towel. The 2 girls ate in silence until Amilia started saying she was thirsty. Leha poured them both glasses of sweet tea and continued eating in silence. Leha watched Amilia for a few. She love the little brown haired girl whose hair incircled her face with beautiful ringlets of curls. Amilia was her niece, born from her sister who had died in that car wreck when Leha was just 10 years old. A sweet little girl who was the smartest 5 year old the kindergarten school had ever met, she was fond of her aunt but treated her like a sister and a mother. They were a wonderful pair. Leha started to wonder how she would react to today's work for them.

Leha went to the bathroom when she finished hers, telling Amilia to call for her when she was done. She brushed her hair into a short, thick ponytail, then brushed her teeth, then put on the thin brown eyeliner. She stared into the mirror. Leha had clear blue eyes and auburn hair. She was always pail with dark circles under her eyes, diagnosed to be low (not anemic level) iron. Her eyes were usually also puffy and red. Leha had nightmares at night of 2 women in the front seat of a car arguing, and her in the back seat with a baby that she had taken to be Amilia.

Isla walked in with a smirk on her face. Isla was Leha's half sister on Saron's side. She was beautiful, with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. She had a supermodel's figure and height, reaching the same height as her sister who was 4 and a half years older. She was also smart. She read all the time and usually had the brains to find herself and her friends out of any predicament.

"What is it now, Isla?" Leha asked her sister warily. Leha was exhausted and new the smirk meant Isla was going to be moody today. _Lovely,_ Leha thought, _we have stuff to do today and Isla's in a mood again. But then what else is new?_

"Nothing just wanted to tell you if we are leaving on time to meet this… Ally Double-dorf person we need to be finishing up getting ready. Carrie Ann told me to tell you."

"You mean Albus Dumbledore? And if you-"

"Whatever! And I know already, if I want to leave that awful school we go to I need to be polite and take some time to learn some names. You've told me like a hundred million times already! Jeez!"

"Then do it. And can you grab Amilia down from her chair for me? I need to get dressed right quick so I can get her dressed so at least this once she won't be wearing her shirt and pants backwards _and_ inside out and so she doesn't put some awful combination on or her play clothes."

"Sure thing, bi-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT!"

Isla rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen while Leha shook her head and went in the room she and her niece shared. She pulled out the clothes she had picked for herself and Amilia and quickly got dressed. She met Isla at the door, pulling a not-too-happy child.

"Not done! Mama! Tell her not done!"

"Sweetie, we have to get you dressed and go, you can eat when we get there okay? Albus promised food for us."

"Well, I guess I'll just get dressed then…" She said in her "disappointed" voice.

"She was only playing with the food." Isla started defending herself.

"I know. You know she does that Isla."

"Whatever. I'll pack the books in my school bag, if I run out of room are we using yours?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine," Leha muttered gasping for breath, "I-I need to go now." As she turned Isla could see where the smallest girl was tugging on her arm to get her dressed and heard yells of "Come on, Mama! Gotta get dressed!"

Leha dressed Amilia quicker than usual, fixed her matted up hair and brushed her teeth. At the end only 10 minutes had passed by as compared to the usual 20 or 30, leaving Amilia standing there wondering what else there was to do.

Leha and Amilia met Isla in the living room 30 minutes after being awaken. They sat trying to keep themselves awake for 5 minutes before Carrie Ann came into the living room.

"Ah! Y'all are ready then? Well lets go."

They left to the plane station, rode a plane to England, took a street car to the train station they had been instructed to go to, walked through the wall they saw other kids walking through, and came out on a platform reading 9 ¾ . After giving hugs and kisses bye to Carrie Ann, the young girls were about to get on the train when they realized, Amilia was the only small child boarding, but Leha had sent him his phoenix back with a letter letting him know that Amilia was a special case, as was Isla who would not be 11 until spring. Also they realized they were the only ones without trunks, or _wands?_ Leha thought incredulously. They had never done magic with wands. Their hands were the exit for their power. The three walked to a compartment at the back of the train to find two boys. A small freckle-faced boy with red hair, and a smaller dark haired boy with a thin red scar on his forehead. Leha knew who the boys were and asked if they could join them. Two twins with the same bold features as the first boy came in.

"You must be in our year," Said one.

"You must be new," Said the other.

"We can give you a tour," said the first.

"And show you a thing or two," they finished together.

Leha giggled at the twins. She was going to surprise everyone in the room, even her sisters who had not read the books.

She pointed at the first "So Fred," she pointed to the second, "George," pointed to the smaller red-headed boy, "Ron," finally to the boy with the scar, "Harry Potter."

The entire room sat in silence for a minute.

"My name is Leha, this is my younger sister, Isla, and my niece, whose mother died in a car wreck, Amilia. We are from America. We went to this horrible school. I read about your school and sent Professor Dumbledore a Patronus message. He sent me his phoenix with a letter accepting all 3 of us to the school but Amilia would have to prove she was advanced level, as would Isla. I was already of age so I was immediately allowed. But last we heard we would all be starting at level one because at my old school we weren't allowed wands."

Bloody Hell that girl talks a lot, Ron mouthed to Harry. Harry nodded quickly in agreement. They did not think anyone had seen until Amilia had put the pieces together of what Ron had said and screamed out "DON'T SAY THAT!"

Leha whirled around, put a hand on Amilia's shoulder, and looked at Ron, "Yes, please, watch the cursing around my niece. She doesn't appreciate it much."

Fred and George smirked, "Yes, Ronnie-kins, you know much better than to talk like that."

"What a naughty boy!"

"Should tell mother."

"Should, should."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Gits." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that Ronnie-kins?"

"Should we add another word to the list we send mother of words you say when she is not around?"

"No," Ron grumbled.

Amilia giggled at the boy's misfortune. Leha reprimanded her and stood to find the twins had gone and were replaced by a small girl about Isla's size with bushy brown hair and a round-faced boy with dark hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

"Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you both. I'm Leha. This is Isla and Amilia."

"How did you know my name?" Hermione asked venomously.

"It will all be explained soon," Leha answered with a soft smile.

"How about now?"

"No, I am sorry. Professor Dumbledore's orders that you are not to know until the time is right."

Hermione scowled.

She walked out of the room and her and Neville's space was soon filled with three boys who seemed like they scowled so much the expression had become permanent. One was blonde head, while the other two were dark headed and ugly and stupid-looking.

"Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, I don't think it would be wise to pick a fight at the beginning of school. Now if the three of you know how to smile without such a grim expression and know how to behave yourselves, then I see no problem with the three of you staying."

Harry and Ron stared at the girl with shock. The three boys, identified as Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, watched her apprehensively thinking she may curse them.

"Oh! Er- we were just looking for an empty compartment. Er- right guys?" Vincent and Gregory nodded quickly. "So-sorry to bother you guys." And the 3 ran back up the hallway.

"Well I think we shall be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Robes?"

While Harry and Ron struggled to put on their clothes in such small space for so many people, and animals, Leha and Isla taught Amilia a spell and the 3 began to stretch the compartment so they all had plenty of room to change. Leha dressed quickly again, and began dressing Amilia. The train began to brake just when she had finished. She pulled 3 small things out of her pocket of her pants, muttered something under her breath, and the 3 things glowed and grew into 3 large trunks.

"We haven't any wands yet, girls, but we have cloaks and such at least."

"You're brilliant, sis!"

"Mama's a genious!"

"Er- why does your niece call you 'mama'?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Because she hasn't had a mother since she was 1 year old. I'm all she has."

"Oh. Er- sorry."

They climbed off the train and found themselves surrounded by people in cloaks. Leha lead her sister and niece to where a large, hairy man was yelling "Firs' yers! O'er here!"

"Um- Hagrid?" Leha asked timidly.

"Ahh! Yes. Dumbledore tol' me I migh' be seeing ya' three. Tol' me on'y take tha mi'l un on the boats. Sai' yer too big and er she's too small."

"Okay thank you!" Leha smiled. "So, we take the carriages?"

"Er- yes. Yer to take tha carr'ges with ther pref'cts. An' yer ter tell 'em ter take yer ter McGonagall the minute you walk in."

"Okay thank you so much Hagrid!" Leha cheered, turned to Isla and said, "Alright you heard him, you ride the boats with the first years, and BE-HAVE! Got it? Please don't land yourself into detention the first night here."

"Yes MOTHER!" Isla grumbled.

"I love you, see you inside."

"Love YOU!" That attitude really needed to be fixed.

Leha and Amilia found the prefects' carriage at the front of the line, climbed in and told them what was going on before they could protest. A tall red-haired boy with freckles like the twins and small boy on the train, obliged gleefully.

"Absolutely! As soon as the carriage stops I will lead you straight to McGonagall!"

"Thanks a lot, Per-, um Gryffindor prefect."

"Er- No problem, Leha was it?"

"Um- yes."

"And –er- Amilia?"

"That's me!" Amilia cheered from her aunts lap.

The carriage stopped and Percy led the 2 girls to McGonagall, who greeted them like old friends.

"So you two are Leha and Amilia, is that correct?" Professor McGonagall asked, politely.

"Yes, we are. And you are Professor McGonagall?" Leha replied.

"Indeed. Wait here with me and we will go with the first years. Yourself and your sisters are to be sorted last."

"Thank you."

When the first years arrived the girls followed McGonagall to a room. The first years all whispered in curiosity to the 2 girls in front of them, whom did not look like they belonged at all.


	2. Chapter 2

When McGonagall returned to retrieve the first years and the new students, Leha grasped Amilia's hand tightly. They entered the large Great Hall Leha had read about, with a ceiling charmed to reflect the outside sky. It was even more beautiful than it had been described. She and her niece followed directly behind McGonagall to the front of the hall. When they reached the front, McGonagall turned around and stood directly behind a stool with a large, old hat on it. She gave the speech and the Sorting Hat sang his song. Then the students began to be sorted. Leha stood near the back of the group with her left arm hanging over Isla's shoulders and her right hand clasping Amilia's very sweaty hand. Finally, all eyes weren't on them, not that the eyes of the room didn't glance between the sorting and the 3 girls, but it was only glances and whispers, not mouth-open, gaping stares. It was an improvement. When "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted to Slytherin, the students of the room began to rustle around.

"We have some new students this year, two wonderful exceptions to the 11-17 age range of Hogwarts, and a new fourth year. Please welcome the following students to our school. 5 year old, Amor, Amilia." Professor McGonagall spoke loudly but in a calming voice.

The little girl walked slowly towards the hat, turned to look at Leha, whispered "Mama?" Leha walked over and held her hand and walked with her to the stool, helped her up and held her hand as McGonagall place the hat over her head, which landed on her shoulders. There were coos of "Aww!" throughout the room from girls and snickers from the boys. Then the hat screamed out "Gryffindor!" in a triumphant proud voice and the small girl squeaked and jumped off the stool with the hat still covering her head. McGonagall pulled the hat off and Amilia asked if she could stay and hold hands with Leha in case they were sorted separately. McGonagall allowed.

"10 year old, Amor, Isla"

Isla marched up proudly. She sat down the hat was placed on her head and within seconds the hat roared, "Ravenclaw!" _Well,_ thought Leha, _THAT didn't go according to plan._ They were supposed to be in the same house. Isla smirked as she pulled that hat off, flipped her hair, and walked with pride to the Ravenclaw table without so much as a glance at her sister. Leha mentally shook her head then braced herself, she was next.

"Last but not least, 14 years of age, Amor, Leha"

Leha walked shakily to the stool with Amilia's hand clenched tight. She sat down and picked up the small girl and placed her on her knee, then waited patiently for the hat. When it was placed on her head she was immediately submerged in darkness. _Please! Please, if you have any care at all for Amilia, put me in her house. Please!_ Leha begged mentally. _**Ah! But you are a bright young witch, Ravenclaw would suit you nicely. And your love for your niece expresses family loyalty, suitable for Hufflepuff. And you are a very powerful witch, Slytherin could help you become more powerful in many ways. **__Please! Please Gryffindor, please! __**Very well, it will be- **_"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared with much enthusiasm.

Leha and Amilia grinned at each other as she tore off the hat and placed it back on the stool. They hugged and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome" Fred smiled.

George caught his twin's eye and raised his eyebrows, Fred blushed.

Leha and Amilia held hands as Dumbledore gave the word for the feast to begin. They dug in. Amilia kept telling Leha how she had never tasted food so good. Leha agreed. After they had stuffed themselves full twice over, the girls stared up at the staff table as Dumbledore stood to make his speech. He spoke of the Forbidden Forest, Filch wanting no magic in the hallways, and the 3 floor being off limits "to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible death". Then he looked to Leha who nodded, it was time. He said when he dismissed them for the following students to move to the staff table, please.

"Leha Amor, Isla Amor, Amilia Amor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy. Of the staff, I ask for Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape to please stay as well. Thank you, the rest of you please have a good night's rest."

There was a mutter of confusion as the rest of the students left the Great Hall. Leha led her niece to the front and the two, joined by Isla, stood between Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape stared at Amilia and when she realized it she squeaked with fear and squeezed closer to her aunt. The rest of the students stood in front of the line of staff and 3 girls with looks of fear they had done something wrong.

"Leha, do you think it is timely to warn them who will be waiting for us when we enter the room or let them find out when we get there?" Professor Dumbledore whispered, leaning towards the girl so the other students and staff wouldn't hear.

"Wait." She muttered with a smile.

"Sounds fun!" He whispered with joy, then turned to the other students and spoke louder, "Follow me!"

They made a line.

Dumbledore-Leha & Amilia-Isla-McGonagall-Hagrid-Snape-Percy-Fred & George- Angelina- Wood- Ron-Harry-Hermione-Neville-Draco

Dumbledore led them to the staircase, took them up flights and flights of stairs until finally, they were standing in an empty hallway and Dumbledore paced 3 times in front of a bare wall. A door appeared and the line entered with gasps.

Inside on a couch were the following:

Luna-Lupin-Tonks-Moody-Molly-Arthur-Ginny-Bill-Charlie

All facing a screen that showed one portal with the following:

Sirius-James-Lily-Alice-Frank-Fabian Prewett- Gideon Prewett

And another portal showing:

Teddy-Rose-Hugo-Scorpius-Albus-James-Lily-Roxanne-Fred-Dominique-Louis-Victoire-Molly-Lucy

There was also a table in the middle of the room where Isla's school bag was placed empty underneath, and a stack of books rested on top of the table.

"So, who wants to read first?" Professor Dumbledore asked.


End file.
